


THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD EVER!!!!!!!!

by Perky



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Humor, I am quite ashamed, RPF (kinda), in-universe, just be glad I didn’t slash them, self-insertion (kinda), this is pretty horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/pseuds/Perky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Teddy Altman was using Billy’s computer. He ran into an interesting file, and decided to post it online. This is that file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD EVER!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Original Summary: “this is my first fanfic about meeting doctor strange”
> 
> I think we all know Billy wrote fan fic as a 13 year old. (And probably after that too...) It was all RPF with the Avengers. One day Teddy found some of it and posted it to AO3. Billy was not amused. (Just be glad Teddy didn’t post Billy’s self-insertion fic starring Cap. Billy had a wicked mind at 13. And he didn’t really understand sex.) 
> 
> I am sorry for this. I blame [annafh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annafh).

There was a loud WHOOSH and i was not in my gym class anymore. i was in some old looking building. I didn;t know how i got there. one second i was in gym class palying volleyball and the next i was here.

“ah, i see my spell came to fruition.’

‘who are you?’

‘I am Doctor Strange! AND YOU ARE A WIZARD!”

‘a wizard? like harry potter?!?”

he chuckles. ‘not exactly. or at all really. you are MUCH more powerful!”

‘wow cool.’ i said

“VERY COOL! i need your help! Doctor Doom is too powerful for me! i summoned you because you could help me! Will you help me?!”

“of course doctor strange! i always thought i was powerful sometimes i can make things happen when i want them badly i just wish i could get rid of my brothers with it.’

“haha, dont we all!” he moved close to me. “yes your power is intoxicating i can smell it on you.” he sniffed again.

‘um ok you smell nice too’

“why thank you billy. its the magic soap i use! YOu must train now. There is much to do.”

time had no meaning in doctor stranges tower i never got tired or hungry we just practiced for what seemed like months but maybe it was years i don’t know

he taught me how to do things liek summon rabbits from hats which wouldn’t be useful really but he said was a start. he told me secret words to do magic things like make explosions and blow things up. he says i needed to be ready to face doctor doom and his doombots so he said teacing me me how to blow stuff up was really important but he said not to use it on doctor doom because good guys don’t kill bad guys. even if they deserve it. he also taught me to mediate which he said would help me reach my true potential and let me reach all my powers which he said there were lots. it was a long time and a lot of work but we kept at it. i dont know how long it was, but it was a long time. i didn’t miss my family though. or my stupid little brothers, but theyd be jealous when i told them i was doctor stranges apprentice. and thats what i was. after a while we really got along well and he told me i was like a son to him. i was really happy because he was way cooler then my real family. anyways after a long and hard long time, doctor strange said i was ready

“your ready.” doctor strange said.

“i am? its been a long time. i’m glad.’

‘it wasn’t that long. magic made no time pass. which is good because doctor doom has been on his way to kill me since we met. he wants my power for himself and if you don’t help me stop him he will take it away from me and be even more powerful then ever!”

“I”LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN DOCTOR STRANGE! I”VE GOT YOUR BASCK!”

‘i know you do billy and i am glad. mind your lessons and together we will be unstoppable.

a moment later the door to doctor stranges house blew off the wall.

“DOOM HAS COME FOR YOU STRANGE!”

‘yuou’ll never take me alive!”

“DOOM NEVER INTENDED TO! MWHAHAHAHAH!” doom sent a bolt of magic towards doctor strange but i blocked it.

\

‘you have to get through me first doom! I said

‘DOES STRANGE SEND A CHILD TO FIGHT ME NOW?? HAHAHAH! GO HOME TO YOUR MOTHER LITTLE WITCHLING!”

“NOT UNTIL I END YOU FOREVER DOOM!’

I send out some magic at him and he countered me and we were both sending magic at each other. we kept pourng our magic into our spells and both of us were getting tired. doctor strange was trying to help out sometimes but he knew he was out of his league. i could tell doom was scared because it showed on his mask. i was winning and i knew it. once i realized that my powers were getting stronger and stronger. doom was falling back and after a second feel to one knee.

“I YIELD! YOU ARE TOO STRONG FOR ME!”

surrender now doom, you are under arrest!

‘yes you are’, Doctor Strange said. he looked over to me. ‘ You did well apprentice. The master has be passed by the student. WELL DONE!”

And then the avengers came and made me one of them and I was happy to help them whenever they needed it.

Doom was arrested and spent the rest of his life in jail. the avengers thought it would be funny if they made him make license plates for ever, so he was doing that until the day he died.

the end.


End file.
